The Book Of Love
by driver picks the music
Summary: -Part 9 of The Red Camaro series- Break-ups, bar fights, jail time, and surprise visitors make the first couple months of marriage interesting for our favorite couple. *Charloe*
1. Chapter 1

**This took longer than I wanted it to to get this posted...sorry about that. Life kind of hit me hard for a little while and I was a little lacking in the creativity department.**

**I have this story pretty well planned out, so hopefully there won't be any long waits this time.**

**Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...well I own Monica, but that's it :)**

* * *

Miles walked down the hall, and could feel the cold seeping off of the concrete walls and floor. He was in the basement of the precinct where the holding cells are.

He walked over and leaned his arms against the bars and shook his head. "What did you do?" he asked.

Bass raised his head and glared at his best friend, showing off the bruise forming on his cheek under his left eye.

"Well it all started when I gave your niece a ride home from school after her car broke down." He said with a scowl as he gingerly touched his face.

…

**Earlier that night**

Charlie and Bass made their way to the bar. It was crowded and the music was loud, but they were having a good time, and Monica would be here any second. It was actually her idea to go out tonight; she had called and said she needed some fun after her big breakup with her longtime boyfriend Dave.

"ID." The guy behind the bar said to Charlie after she ordered their drinks. She smirked as she got her brand new ID out of her wallet. She had just gotten it changed to show her new name. Charlotte Elizabeth Monroe.

Bass rolled his eyes at her but smiled back, happy with how excited she had been about showing off her new name.

"Aren't you guys just disgustingly cute." Monica said as she threw an arm around Bass' shoulders and leaned against him smiling at the pair of them.

Charlie smiled at her friend and handed her one of the glasses the bartender had just sat in front of her. "Yes we are, but since we all know why we're here, we will dial back to cute, and I'll pretend I don't see you trying to cop a feel of my husband over there." She said.

Bass chuckled and removed Monica's hand from his chest where she had let it wander. "Yeah I'm not sure I'm as ok with that second part as Charlie is." He said.

Monica laughed and removed her arms from his shoulders and took a drink. "Alright, if I can't have fun that way, who wants to dance?" she asked as she grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

…

Miles listened to Bass' story and nodded. "Alright, how did you get from that, to being thrown in here with a busted up face?" he asked.

Bass sighed. "I'm getting there." He said. "So anyway, we're all dancing." He said and Miles interrupted. "Wait, you were all three dancing now?"

Bass nodded. "Yeah, because apparently it takes three to tango." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway…"

…

"Is she alright?" Bass asked Charlie as he looked over her shoulder where Monica was dancing with a random guy she had pulled onto the floor with her.

Charlie glanced behind her and shrugged. "She'll be fine; she just needs to let off a little steam." She said as she turned back around to him. "She's just kind of heartbroken you know? She said she wanted what we have, and she had thought for a little while that Dave was it." She said. "I feel bad for her, especially because we're so happy."

Bass nodded and pulled her a little closer, but kept one eye on Monica as she danced with the stranger.

…

Miles shrugged. "So what, the guy try to pull something and you had to step in?" he asked, still not sure how things ended up with Bass sitting in his jail cell.

Bass shook his head. "No, not quite." He said. "Monica was actually the one that made a move on the guy, that wasn't the problem, the problem was a little while later when Dave showed up."

Miles raised his brows. "Her Ex showed up at the bar?" he asked and Bass nodded.

"Yeah…"

…

"Oh, this isn't gonna be good." Charlie said from her chair at the table they had snagged a little while ago. Bass turned to look over his shoulder to see what she was looking at and sighed a little when he saw Dave making his way through the crowded room.

"Where's Monica?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie pointed towards the bar and Bass stood up. "Alright, you wait here, I'm going to go let her know he's here and make sure she's alright."

Charlie nodded and sat back in her chair as Bass walked away. She watched as Bass talked to Monica and then nod his head as he stepped aside but stayed with her as Dave walked up to her.

She couldn't hear what they were saying over all the noise, but she watched as Dave was obviously upset and made a move to grab ahold of Monica. Bass stepped forward to stop him and Charlie gasped and stood up as Dave took a swing at him.

But Bass was quicker than the tipsy Dave was and moved out of the way, but couldn't stop him in time to keep Dave from hitting the guy standing behind Bass.

Dave stepped back, looking shocked that he had actually hit anyone, and Bass and Monica both turned to the other man as he turned around and glared at them.

The man looked at Bass and Charlie watched, too far away to do anything, as he raised his arm and swung, taking the surprised Bass off guard and landing a blow to his face.

Charlie ran over to them then tried to reach for Bass, but the other man threw up his arm to block her, causing her to stumble back a couple of steps.

Bass, who had looked up in time to see this, shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Big mistake buddy."

…

Miles nodded, understanding now. "Alright, so the guy shoved Charlie and you, understandably, lost it a little bit and his him back?"

Bass shook his head. "No, not exactly…"

…

Monica grabbed ahold of Bass before he could do something he would regret later, just as Charlie turned to glare at the other man.

"Did you just push me?" She asked her eyes wide, anger evident in her voice.

The guy turned to look at her and rolled his eyes dismissing her as he turned back to Bass.

Charlie growled and lunged for the other man, throwing herself at him. Monica let go of Bass and he sprang into action, trying to get Charlie off the guy before someone got hurt.

Before Bass had a chance to grab ahold of her, the other man knocked her off and turned to Bass. "Why don't you keep your little Bitch on a leash?"

…

"So that's when I hit the guy." Bass said as Miles listened, half amused and half wanting to go find this other guy himself to teach him a lesson or two.

Miles settled on amusement since Charlie was fine, and he chuckled as he shook his head at his friend. "Alright, here's the deal, the bar manager is the one that called us, this other guy isn't pressing any charges, so I should be able to get you out of here in a couple of hours."

Bass sighed. "Hours?"

Miles nodded. "Paperwork, it's a wonderful thing." He said. "In the meantime, you have a visitor." He said as he turned to leave.

Bass expected Charlie, but was surprised to see Monica walk down the hall. He chuckled as she winked at Miles. "Officer." She said.

Miles rolled his eyes but smiled in return. "Detective actually."

Monica smirked as she passed him and walked over to the cell. The smirk was replaced with a look of sheepish gratitude. "Thank you." She said. "For looking out for me. I know that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in here right now, and it means a lot that you were willing to look out for me like that." She said.

Bass shrugged with a smile. "It's ok, not your fault." He said. "Besides, you're my friend, and friends look out for each other."

Monica smiled again. "Well thanks all the same." She said. "Charlie wanted me to let you know that she's going to run me home, and then she'll be right back for you." Monica told him. "She's talking to Miles right now."

Bass nodded, and after reassuring her that he was fine and promising to let her know if there was anything she could do for him, she left. He sat back down and sighed. He was getting too old for this, but a little while later when Charlie walked in and smiled at him, he knew that it didn't matter how old he was. He would take a punch to the face every day if it kept her smiling like that.

Miles walked in behind her and opened the cell door. Charlie stepped forward and held out his jacket. "Come on Rocky, let's get you home."

* * *

**There we have chapter one! yay! lol**

**I hope you liked it. Let me know, because remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge sorry for the long wait for this chapter...getting this chapter all written down kind of kicked my butt. I'm going to be totally honest with you, I've been having a really hard time lately, my sister and her family moving away hit me even harder than I expected it too, which was already pretty freaking hard...**

**I'm not telling you that to get sympathy from anyone, I just wanted you to know so that you can understand, why even though I have this story (and a lot of the next one) all planned out and thought through, sometimes I've been having a really hard time getting into the right frame of mind to be able to actually write it.**

**And I hate that, so much, because I know that you all are waiting on me, and I love writing these stories so much, and when I can actually focus on it and work on it, it helps...but lately that's been easier said than done.**

**You have all been wonderful, all of your kind reviews and the favorites and the follows have been great and have helped me to pull myself out of the darker times these last few weeks when all I felt like doing was laying in bed and doing nothing.**

**So thank you, to all of you, for all of your unintentional help, you are all truly Awesome people :)**

* * *

It was the next evening when Charlie opened the front door and smiled at their visitor. Chuck stood on the front porch holding a six pack of beer in one hand and a soap on a rope was hanging from the other.

He smiled at Charlie. "Am I too late for visiting hours?" he asked.

Charlie laughed and opened the door wider, inviting him in. "I think I can make an exception this one time." She said. "He's in the living room."

Chuck followed her into the other room and chuckled when she announced him. "You have a visitor, no roughhousing or it'll be solitary for you." She said as she pointed a finger at Bass.

Bass rolled his eyes and then winced a little as the action pulled at his bruised face. "Haha, you guys are hilarious." He said before noticing the soap on a rope and letting out a real laugh this time. "Are you serious?" he asked as he chuckled.

Chuck shrugged and smirked. "I figured Charlie here wouldn't want you to risk dropping the soap." He said as he tossed the bar to Bass.

Charlie left them alone to hang out and tease Bass some more, when they decided to break out the video games, like they always seemed to do whenever they got together.

…

"Charlie!" Bass yelled, calling her from the other room. Charlie walked into the living room and stood behind the couch, her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked as her eyes strayed to the tv screen, watching the game they were playing.

"Is this that level with the hidden gun?" Bass asked and Charlie rolled her eyes.

Chuck smirked and chuckled until Charlie reached out and snatched the controller from his hands. After a few pushes of the buttons she had the hidden weapon.

"There you go, you're going to need that after you go through that tunnel." She said.

Bass smiled smugly at Chuck and Charlie rolled her eyes again as she walked out, but she smiled when she heard Bass say, "See, my wife is awesome."

"Oh" Charlie said, turning back to them. "Chuck, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Chuck nodded with a smile. "Yes Ma'am." He said.

Charlie smiled and looked at Bass. "Alright, what do we want?" she asked him.

Chuck smiled and looked back at the TV, knowing what argument was going to follow. This wasn't the first time he would bear witness to it.

"I don't care." Bass said.

Charlie sighed. "Just pick something then." She said.

Bass shrugged as he continued to play the video game. "I don't care, anything is fine with me."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Alright, how about pizza?"

Bass grimaced. "Anything besides pizza." He said.

Charlie glared at the back of his head. "Pick something then." She said, getting frustrated.

Bass heard a quiet chuckle and glanced to his side to see Chuck with a smile on his face. "What?" he asked the other man.

Chuck shook his head. "Dude, are you really gonna have this fight again? Don't you always lose?" he asked.

Bass thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Right." He said. "Yeah, sorry babe, pizza's fine with me."

Charlie nodded. "Alright, what do we want on it?" she asked.

Bass shrugged again. "Anything is fine."

"Pepperoni?" Charlie asked.

Bass shook his head. "Literally anything else."

Charlie glared again. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to murder you, and then Chuck and I will get married and have pepperoni pizza every day." She said.

Bass chuckled. "No you won't, Chuck doesn't like pepperoni." He said.

Charlie growled in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll get it with chicken then."

Bass nodded. "Sounds good. Love you dear." He said playfully.

Charlie nodded as she turned and walked out of the room. "Yeah."

…

Charlie had just walked into the kitchen where she had left her phone, when the front door opened and Monica walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date tonight?" Charlie asked the other woman as she walked over and leaned against the counter next to Charlie.

"Yeah, I did it's over." She said.

Charlie glanced at the nice dress and heels that Monica was wearing and frowned. "It's over? It's not even eight yet." She said.

Monica nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She said "And it still went on entirely too long."

Charlie grimaced. "Oh." She said and Monica nodded. "Yeah."

She sighed and kicked off her shoes. "We didn't even make it to dinner, please tell me I can eat here?" she said with an overly dramatic pout, knowing that Charlie would never turn her away.

Charlie laughed as she looked up the number for the pizza place on her phone. "Of course you can, we're having pizza and Chuck is here too."

Monica furrowed her brows. "Chuck?" she asked, drawing a blank at the name.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he works with Bass."

"Oh, right." Monica said, bringing up the face with the name in her head. "He's single right? How do I look?" she said as she adjusted her dress.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Like you just went on a date with another guy."

"Right," Monica said with a light laugh. "Probably a little tacky to hit on him right now huh?" she asked.

Charlie only smiled as she began the pizza order.

…

"So I warned Chuck." Bass said a while later when they were once again alone, as he sat down at the table in the chair next to Charlie's.

Charlie raised a brow and smirked. "Warned him about what?" she asked as she clicked open an email on the computer in front of her.

"That she's newly single and looking to date, and that she's a very nice person." He said.

Charlie nodded with a smile. "And?" she asked, knowing there had been more to it than that.

Bass laughed. "And that she's very blunt and would probably chew him up and spit him out, and he should probably not go there."

Charlie laughed and nodded again. "That's pretty much what I had been thinking myself, but you know Monica, if I pointed any of that out…"

Bass nodded. "She would go after him even harder." He chuckled. "She needs someone more like her, someone a little snarkier than Chuck." He shook his head. "She's kill the poor boy."

Charlie chuckled as she turned the computer towards him some. "Look what I got today, a sample of our photos." She said. "The hard copies will be sent out in a couple of days." She said as Bass leaned forward to look through the wedding photos with her.

He smiled as they clicked through them. Charlie scooter her chair a little closer and leaned against him as the photos changed and smiled when Bass' arm wrapped around her.

…

Later that night they lay in bed, Charlie's back pressed to Bass' front, his arms around her and his face nuzzled into her hair.

"You wouldn't really murder me over pizza." He said.

Charlie chuckled, having forgotten about that particular conversation. "Really?" she asked. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Bass smiled and hugged her closer to him. "Because," he said, thinking about those pictures they had looked through. "You love me too much to kill me over something so small." he said with a chuckle.

Charlie shrugged slightly and turned her head to look to him. "You're probably right about that, it would take something much bigger than a pizza." She said with a smile.

Bass smiled and leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

**You know, the funny thing about this chapter, as hard as it was to get it written down, it actually turned out pretty much exactly how I was planning for it to. So that's kind of awesome...lol**

**Sorry about the ginormous A/N at the beginning :)**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it should be sometime over the next week.**

**Thank you all for reading, and remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter was worth it, I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the very nice reviews for the last chapter, you guys are all so great. :D**

* * *

Charlie was just finishing unloading the dishwasher, having assigned the task to herself since Bass did most of the cooking, when she heard the doorbell.

Opening the door she smiled in greeting at the man standing on the other side. He was around her age, maybe a few years older, and she even though she had never seen him before something about him struck her as familiar.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

The young man smiled hesitantly. "Hi, yes. I'm looking for Sebastian Monroe, could you tell me if I'm in the right place?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah actually, that's my husband he should be home any time now." She said before motioning towards the driveway where his car was just pulling in. "That's him now actually."

Bass parked and shut the car off, and he smiled at Charlie as he got out and walked to the front door. "Hey." He said as he reached her side and gave Charlie a kiss on the side of the head before turning to the other man. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"My name's Connor Jones." He said, holding out his hand.

Bass smiled and shook his hand. "Bass Monroe." He said.

Charlie laid her hand on Bass' arm. "He was actually looking for you, and I have something that I need to get to, so I'll leave you both to talk." She turned to Connor. "It was nice to meet you Connor." She said with a smile before turning and walking back inside.

Bass cleared his throat to get Connor's attention when he noticed the younger man watching Charlie as she walked back inside.

"So my _wife_ said you were looking for me?" he asked, stressing the word. "What can I do for you?"

Connor smiled slightly at the territorial tone in Bass' voice as he took his eyes off the door that he had been watching to make sure they were alone.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Do you remember a woman named Emma Bennet?" he asked.

Bass nodded with a smiled. "Emma, yeah. We uh, we went to high school together." He said. "Do you know Emma?"

"You could say that." Connor said. "She was my birth mother." He said. "You see, I was adopted when I was a baby, but my parents told me about her when I was a child." He said.

Bass raised his brows. "Emma's kid? Wow, how is Emma?" he asked.

Connor glanced down at his feet as he fidgeted some before looking Bass in the eye. "She passed away a few months ago." He said finally.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Bass said.

Connor nodded. "Yeah me too, I never really got the chance to know her, I never met her." he said. "But she left me a few things, and one of those things was a letter where she told me about my birth father."

Bass nodded and then realized the implications of what Connor was saying. "Me?" he asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, she said his name was Sebastian Monroe and she went to school with him, and that he was a good guy that never knew about me."

Bass stood there for a moment, speechless, before running a hand over his mouth and letting out a breath. "Well, you are much bigger than a pizza."

Connor frowned. "I'm sorry, what? A pizza?"

Bass shook his head. "Uh, sorry, just thinking of a conversation with my wife." He said. "Do you want to come in? We can sit down and talk?" he asked.

Connor nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, that would be great." He said and then followed Bass inside.

Bass noticed Charlie on the phone in the living room with her lap top open on the coffee table in front of her, her glasses perched on her nose, telling him that she was working on something for her book that she was in the process of editing.

"Let's go out to the patio, so we don't bother Charlie." Bass said.

Connor followed him out the sliding glass door and sat in the chair Bass indicated. After Bass sat down Connor cleared his throat once again. "So your wife's name is Charlie?" he asked to break the silence.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, Charlotte actually but everyone calls her Charlie." He said.

Connor shifted in his seat. "Listen, I didn't come here looking for a father, I already have a great dad." He said. "It's just, in her letter, Emma told me that you never knew," he said and shrugged. "and I just thought that maybe you would want too."

Bass nodded. "Thank you for that." He said. He smiled slightly. "So tell me about yourself, or do you have any questions for me?" he chuckled nervously. "Believe it or not, I've never done this before."

Connor chuckled. "That's good, I would hate to be just another in a line of long lost children."

"Yeah me too." Bass said and they both laughed.

…

Bass and Connor talked for a while. Connor told him about how he was a fourth grade teacher and he loved working with the kids. He told him about his fiancée and how they are planning a wedding for the following summer. Connor told him a little bit about his parents, and the good childhood they had given him.

Bass smiled as he listened, and in turn told Connor about meeting Emma in high school and going out with her for a couple of months, and then how she had moved away and he never heard from her again. He told him a little bit about his time in the military, and his friendship with Miles. He gave Connor the condensed version of his relationship with Charlie and smiled when Connor realized that his wife was younger than his son.

Connor glanced at his watch. "I have to go." He told Bass with a sigh. "I've really enjoyed meeting you though and I hope we can do this again sometime." He said.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, of course, I enjoyed getting to meet you as well." He said. "Thank you for coming to find me." He said as they both stood.

Connor smiled. "Maybe next time I can bring Sara, and we could get to know Charlie a little bit too. She seemed really nice." He said.

Bass smiled and nodded. "She is, that would be nice." He said as he walked Connor around to the front of the house where his car was waiting at the curb.

Before his got into the car, Connor turned back to Bass and handed him a small card with a number written on it. "This is my cell, let's keep in touch." He said.

Bass took the card and nodded. "Yeah, of course." He said as he slid the card into his pocket. He stuck his hand out and Connor shook it.

"I'll see you later." Connor said before getting into the car.

Bass smiled and waved once as he watched the car pull away.

…

Bass leaned against the door frame to their bedroom. Charlie hadn't noticed him yet and he was watching for a moment as she typed something on her computer before adjusting her glasses and letting out a huff of air in frustration at something. He smiled a little at that, knowing that one of her characters must be giving her a hard time.

"Who is it this time?" he asked as he walked into the room.

Charlie frowned at the computer. "Me, I don't editing." She said and then smiled at him. "So who was our visitor?"

Bass sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he sat down on the side of the bed. "That was Connor Jones." He said and sighed again. "I went to high school with a woman named Emma Bennet, we dated a few months and then she moved away and I never heard from her again." He said and Charlie furrowed her brows, wondering why he was telling her about an old girlfriend, but remained silent knowing that whatever the reason, he would let her know.

"Connor told me that she passed away a few months ago." He said and Charlie leaned forward and placed a hand on his leg. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

Bass smiled a little and grabbed ahold of her hand. "He also told me that she was his birth mother and had given him up when he was a baby." He said and turned to look at her. "He said when she died she left him a letter telling him about his birth father." He said. "About me."

Charlie raised her brows, surprised. "Wow." She said.

Bass nodded. "Yeah."

Charlie tilted her head and looked at him. "And you had no idea she was ever pregnant did you?"

Bass shook his head. "Not a clue until today."

Charlie thought about it for a moment and then chuckled. "So you have a son that's actually older than…"

"My wife." Bass said, interrupting her and finishing her thought. "Yeah, he thought that was pretty funny too." He chuckled. "Glad I can keep all you young folk entertained." He said.

Charlie laughed before turning serious again. "Okay, so tell me about him, what happened?"

Bass began telling her about his talk with Connor. They spent the rest of the night together just the two of them, Charlie asking questions about Connor or Emma every once in a while, and a few questions about high school aged Bass.

When they were lying in bed, Bass pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. "You're amazing." He said. "Not many women would take this kind of news so well." He said as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

Charlie smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You just got lucky with me I guess."

Bass leaned up and smiled at her. "I know." He said.

Charlie reached up and laid a hand on his scruffy cheek and smiled as she ran her thumb over his lips. "But I got pretty lucky myself." She said. "Ours is not a traditional love story, so what's a few surprises along the way?" she asked.

Bass smiled once more as he leaned back down to capture her lips with his own. All thoughts of Connor and Emma and everyone but the two of them pushed aside for the night.

* * *

**Connor isn't going to be a huge part of this, like he said he already has good parents he's not looking for a new dad, I just thought I would throw him in as a surprise. I also wanted to make him as un-Connor like as I could, hence the school teacher all around nice guy Connor we just met :)**

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is the last chapter for this story. I had planned on dragging this out into two chapters, but it seemed to flow better this way. I hope you agree :)**

**Big thanks to everyone who Faved, followed and/or reviewed. You guys are all amazingly awesome and are the reason that I keep writing these stories. Thank you all so much for all of your kindness :)**

* * *

Charlie smiled as she sat down in the booth across from Danny's girlfriend Anna. They had talked the other night and made plans to meet for lunch since they hadn't gotten to see much of each other since the wedding, since Danny and Anna both had school.

Anna smiled and slid a menu over to Charlie. "Hey, I told the waitress you were coming."

Charlie took the menu and set it aside. "Thanks." She said. "But I already know what I want, I always get the same thing from this diner."

Anna leaned forward, her elbows on the table. "Alright, so tell me everything." She said.

Charlie chuckled. "I take it Danny filled you in some?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, so Bass has a kid?"

"Well," Charlie said. "I wouldn't call him a kid, he's older than I am." She said with a smirk.

Anna chuckled. "I guess that's true." She said as the waitress showed up to take their orders. After she left Anna raised her brows. "Alright, so tell me what happened, how did you guys find out?"

"Well…" Charlie said as she launched into the story of the night before, telling Anna everything she knew about Connor and how he had found them.

"He sounds like a pretty nice guy." Anna said as she and Charlie propped their feet up in the booth next to the other, their empty plates stacked on the table as they sipped from their water glasses.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, Bass talked to him more than I did, but he seemed like a good guy." She said and then scrunched her nose slightly. "But it's weird right?" she asked. "I mean, imagine finding out your husband has a son that's older than you are." She said and Anna chuckled.

"Yeah, that would be odd, but you two are exactly the norm right?" Anna said and Charlie laughed. "That's almost exactly what I said to Bass last night when he was worried about how I was taking everything."

Anna smiled. "You have a good one there Charlie." She said, referring to Bass.

Charlie nodded and smiled. "I do." She said. "But then so do you." She said as she sat up a little and grabbed the little cardboard advertisement that sat on their table by the salt and pepper shakers. "Why don't we get one of these brownies and you can tell me all about how things are with you and my brother?"

…

"I still can't believe that Emma let you actually sleep with her." Miles said as he and Bass walked down the aisle at the grocery store, Rachel having placed a list in his hand before shoving him out the door.

"Haha." Bass said as he picked up a random box and looked at it while Miles read over the list in his hand.

Miles grabbed a package from the shelf and tossed it into the cart. "Seriously though, how did Charlie take it?" he asked.

Bass shrugged. "Amazingly well actually. She had questions obviously, but she was totally cool with everything." He chuckled. "She thought it was hilarious that he's older than her."

Miles snorted. "That is pretty funny man, you gotta admit."

Bass rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Yeah yeah." He said. "Really though, she took it better than someone in that situation could have hoped for, but I mean, she's Charlie."

Miles nodded. "That she is."

…

"What are you doing?" Bass asked after finding Charlie in the kitchen, doing what looked like cooking. But that couldn't be, Charlie can't cook.

Charlie turned to him and smirked. "I am reheating, don't worry, mom made this, its lasagna." She said.

Bass smiled. "Oh, nice." He said. Rachel made the best lasagna. "Did you have a nice afternoon with Anna?" he asked as he opened the over door and looked inside.

Charlie nodded as she shooed him away. "Yes, it was nice to sit and talk with her for a while."

Bass turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her lower back and smiled. "And what did you ladies talk about?"

Charlie leaned up and kissed his chin. "How wonderful the men in our lives are." She said, and Bass pulled her a little closer.

"That's a funny coincidence, Miles and I talked about how great you are today." He said and Charlie shrugged. "That's only natural since I'm so amazing."

Bass laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

Charlie pulled away and scrunched her nose. "Does something smell off about the lasagna to you?" she asked as she pulled out of his arms and opened the oven.

Bass shook his head. "No, it smells great to me, you mother did not pass her cooking skills on to you, that's for sure." He said.

Charlie rolled her eyes and playfully backhanded his stomach. "Shut up, are you sure this smells right? It doesn't seem a little off to you?"

Bass shook his head. "No babe, it smells fine. You want to get something else for dinner though, just in case?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, it's probably just allergies or something, messing with my head, I've had a headache the last few days too."

Bass frowned. "Why don't you go and rest, and I'll finish getting dinner ready, go take a bath or something and relax." He said.

Charlie smiled and kissed him one more time. "Alright, thanks, you really are the best you know?"

Bass smiled and nodded. "I know, it's a burden sometimes, but it's my burden to bare."

Charlie rolled her eyes as she left the room.

…

Bass woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom and looked at the clock to see that it was 3A.M. He closed his eyes, starting to drift back to sleep when he heard Charlie groan. He got up and went and knocked on the door.

"Charlie, babe are you alright?" he asked, but didn't get a response.

He opened the door and found her sitting on the floor. "Charlotte baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt beside her, his hand going to her forehead and brushing her hair back.

Charlie looked up at him and grimaced. "I knew there was something wrong with that lasagna." She said before she pushed him away so she could kneel in front of the toilet as she got sick once again.

He got up and got her a damp wash cloth and a glass of water. She took them from him and squinted up at him. "Are you ok? You aren't sick or anything too?" she asked.

Bass shook his head. "No, I feel fine." He said as he sat down beside her once again. He cocked his head to the side and reached over and laid a hand on her cheek, smiling slightly when she leaned her head against his hand.

"I'm sorry it made you sick, we should have just gotten something else, I'm sorry." He said again.

Charlie shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine now." She said.

He nodded and stood up and held his hand out to her. "You ready to go back to bed now?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and took his hand and let him help her up. She smiled slightly. "Thanks." She said as she sat the glass and wash cloth on the counter by the sink.

Bass smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm your husband, that's what I'm here for." He said.

It didn't take long before they were both back to sleep.

…

The next morning Bass woke up to find Charlie sitting cross legged on the bed staring at him. He smirked a little as he squinted out of one eye at her. "You know the whole, watching me while I sleep thing is actually kind of creepy when you're so intense about it." He said.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for you to wake up." She said.

Bass sat up and rubbed his hands over his face to wake himself up more. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked, taking in her serious demeanor.

Charlie shrugged lightly. "You were right, there wasn't anything wrong with the lasagna last night, that's why you didn't get sick." She said.

Bass nodded. "Alright, so why did you? Do you think you have the flu or something?"

"Or something." She said. "I was thinking about this early this morning, there have been other signs that I just hadn't realized were signs until now." She said.

Bass frowned. "What are you talking about, what's wrong?" he asked, starting to get worried.

Charlie smiled lightly and shrugged again. "How would you feel about another kid? One that you get to raise this time?" she asked and smiled wider when he looked confused. "I'm pregnant." She said as she handed him the pregnancy test that she had tucked under the edge of her leg.

Bass reached out and took the plastic stick from her and looked down at it, speechless. He shook his head and looked back up at her and smiled. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, we're going to have a baby."

Charlie smiled wider when Bass let out a whoop and pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him. He leaned back and looked at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her.

"We're going to have a baby." He said, sounding slightly awed.

Charlie nodded again. "Yeah, we are. You're going to be a dad." She said.

"And you're going to be a mom." He said to her.

They both looked at each other as matching grins spread across their faces.

The panic will come later. They will have those moments when they will freak out about the responsibility of another human being, and the worry that they won't be ready when it arrives, or they won't be good enough parents. All the normal things to worry about will pop into their heads later. But for today, this moment, the only thing they are worried about, is who to tell their good new to first.

* * *

**I have plans for the next story but I'm not making any promises on when it will be posted...but it shouldn't be too long of a wait.**

**Remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
